


Birthday Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boxers, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rose's Birthday, TenRose - Freeform, because she was sad., because ten doesn't understand why people do that, i made this for my friend, not in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose's birthday, and the Doctor tries to do something nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot because my AU is taking me a while to write. I hope you enjoy!

The Doctor ran around the kitchen, dropping pans, and making machines he didn't know how to use go off. Which caused Rose to wake up a hour earlier than he planned. Rose rolled over, the sun to bright and the noises outside the bedroom to loud for the hangover she was having. She groaned, opening and closing her eye repeatedly until it came into focus. It blinked ten-thirty am at her in large, red numbers. She sighed and dared to look out the window; the sun reflected back from the snow that laid on the ground. She looked away again. The racket from the kitchen disappeared, as if it was never there. Rose decided to get up before the house burnt down.

When she stretched, she realized she was wearing a vest that was too small and the Doctor's boxers. Not know how either of the items got into her possession, they were quite comfy. Walking into the kitchen, a wave of toast and sausage hit her senses, and a shirtless figure was standing at the stove, humming slightly. She snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was slightly warmer than her, which she snuggled into.

"Morning." He hummed.

"G'morning." She replied.

He turned around quickly, pulling her into a hug, "Happy birthday."

Her 'Thanks' was muffled by his stomach. He have her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Surprised you remembered, really." Rose stated.

"Oi! I'm not that daft."

She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she was being gently pushed away towards a stool at the island.

"You sit there and I'll cook breakfast." The Doctor said, playfully swatting at her bum.

She gave him a smirk and immediately ran back into his arms. Giving him a soft kiss.

"Rose...."

She hummed and looked up innocently.

"You're gonna make me burn the pancakes."

She giggled and gave him another kiss, shoving him back towards the counter.

"I think the pancakes can wait a bit."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. Pulling her closer to him, instead of kissing her; he just placed his forehead on her's.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you, too."

He giggled, "I love you, three!"

She looked back at him, her tongue caught between her teeth, "You. are such a dork."

"But I'm you're dork!" He announced.

"That's very true." She said giving him another kiss.


End file.
